15 Years Later
by COFFEELOVER99
Summary: Rory has lived in New York City for the past 13 years. She has also gotten married to Finn and had 3 kids. Now Logan is back and he doesn't know Rory is a wife and a mother. What is Rory Gilmore Hayden Morgan going to do? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It has been 15 years since Logan proposed to Rory and she turned him down. After 2 years in Iowa Rory moved to New York City there she remet Finn. 3 years later Rory and Finn got married in Australia everyone was invited except for Logan since they hadn't heard from him since he moved out to the west coast. 1 year later Rory gave birth to Lorelai Lachelle "Ella" Gilmore Hayden Morgan IV. 3 years later Rory gave birth to Finnagan Charles "Charlie" Gilmore Hayden Morgan V. When Ella was 7 and Charlie was 4, Nadina Adeline (AH deh leen) "Dee" Gilmore Hayden Morgan II was born. Now 2 years later Rory and Finn are going to get a surprise by Logan moving to New York City. Rory is 37, Finn is 39, Ella is 9, Charlie is 6, and Dee is 2.

Rory Gilmore Hayden Morgan and her youngest daughter Dee were standing (well she was holding Dee) outside of Riverdale Country School waiting to pick up her oldest daughter Ella and her son Charlie. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a man she hadn't seen in 15 years, LOGAN HUNTZBERGER!!!!

"Rory what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

But he found out why when two kids came running over to Rory. One was a girl with long curly medium brown hair and big blue eyes and a boy with light brown hair and big blue eyes also. Then he noticed Rory was holding a little girl in her arms she had medium brown hair but unlike the other two kids she had green almost brown eyes.

"Hey kids. How was your day?" Rory asked.

"Mine was great Mom I loved it," Ella answered.

Ella was just like Rory she loved school and she loved to read, but she also got her dad's wildness. She was always pulling pranks.

"Good and yours Charlie?" Rory asked her son.

"I thought mine was boring. I was sleeping during most of it," Charlie answered.

Charlie he was just like Finn in every way he slept during almost all of his classes and he loved to get into trouble, he was regular in the principal's office just like Ella.

"Of course it was. If you told me you were awake all day I would have thought you were sick or something," Rory said while laughing.

"Yeah because I haven't found anything interesting enough to stay awake for," Charlie said.

"So Rory are these all of your kids?" Logan asked.

"Oh my god. Logan I totally forgot about you. Sorry. Yeah they are," Rory said.

"It's ok," Logan said.

"Kids why don't you introduce yourselves," Rory said.

"My name is Ella. I am 9 years old. This is my brother Charlie he is 6 and this is Dee she is 2. Do you want to know are full names, they are really long." Ella asked.

"Sure why not," Logan said. He really wanted to know who their father was.

"Ok. My name is Lorelai Lachelle Gilmore Hayden Morgan IV, but everyone calls me Ella so everyone doesn't get confused when someone yells 'Lorelai' since there are 3 Lorelai's right now. Charlie's name is Finnagan Charles Gilmore Hayden Morgan V. Dee's is Nadina Adeline Gilmore Hayden Morgan II. My middle name is Australian and Dee's first and middle name is Australian, well Nadina is my grandma's name. So we call her, Dee so we don't get confused when someone yells 'Nadina'. Wow. I know to many names and nicknames I think the same thing." Ella said all in one breath because she is a Gilmore after all.

"So Rory you got MARRIED TO MY BEST FRIEND, FINN?!?!?!" Logan yelled.

"Logan I remet up with him 18 years ago and I feel in love with him, got married, had 3 kids with him, and have a happy life," Rory said.

"I can't believe no one told me," Logan said with a frown.

"I didn't want you and Finn to ruin your friendship over me," Rory said sadly.

"Well I have to go to Hartford in 4 hours so see you again sometime and nice to meet you all," Logan said while leaving with a wave.

"So everyone ready to go home and see daddy?" Rory asked her children.

"YAY!!!" Dee was the first one to speak.

"Yeah," Ella and Charlie said at the same time.

So the Gilmore Hayden Morgan family went into the limo and went back to there penthouse to see what Finn is doing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. By the way pictures of the kids are in my profile. The reason why Rory has the last name Hayden is because she went back to Yale to get a business degree so she could help in the Hayden Law Firm and the Gilmore Insurance Company. She helps in the Hayden Law Firm because her dad didn't want to work there, so she took the last name Hayden. She does talk to Francine. I am NOT going to break Rory and Finn up. Luke and Lorelai have been married for 23 years (they got married when Rory was 14.) They have a 22 year old son named William Matthew "Will" Gilmore-Danes II. They also have identical twin 20 year old daughters named Madison Renee "Maddie" Gilmore-Danes and Addison Marie "Addie" Gilmore-Danes (Maddie's hair is lighter from the sun and her skin is tan because she loves being outside playing sports like Luke, while Addie is like Lorelai she hates playing sports so her hair is darker and her skin is pale). Will, Maddie, and Addie go to Yale just like Rory did. If you have any questions just ask me. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Rory walked into her house with her kids Ella, Charlie, and Dee wondering where Finn was. She looked at the answering machine and saw that she had two new messages. The first one was her mom: _"Hey sweets. What are you guys doing this weekend? Will, Maddie, and Addie are actually going to come home this weekend and see their Mommy. So I was wondering if you wanted to bring the kids, I am talking about Finn too, down for the weekend to see everyone because everyone is asking when they are going to get to see you all and I know Will, Maddie, and Addie have been wanting to see their nieces and nephew. So call me back. Tell everyone I said 'hi' and that 'I love them'. Bye sweets. Mommy loves and misses you!!" _

The next message was from Finn: _"Hello love I just called to tell you that I am going to be at home around 7 tonight because supposedly they have to run something but me. Bloody wankers!! They can't decide anything on their own. I swear I should fire them all!!! But then I would have to do everything on my own. Hmmmm...no they get to keep their jobs... for now. I got to go. Love you and the kids." _

"Well I guess we get take out tonight. So kids what do you want eat?" Rory asked.

"CHINESE!!!!" all three kids yelled at her.

"Ok.Let me just call your dad," Rory said.

Rory grabbed the phone and dialed the number to Finn's office.

"Finn Morgan's office. This is Candy speaking. How can I help you today?" Candy asked in a snobby voice.

"Hi Candy. This is Rory is Finn busy?" Rory asked.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan. No he isn't. I will put you through just a minute." Candy said in a now nice voice.

"Thank you," Rory said.

"Finn Morgan speaking," Finn said.

"Rory Morgan speaking," Rory said while laughing.

"Hello love. Did you get my message?" Finn asked.

"Hi honey. Yeah I did, my mom called and she wants to know if we can go to Stars Hollow for the weekend since Will, Maddie, and Addie are coming home," Rory said.

"Sure love I will see if I can get off earlier and are we going to eat before we go?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Chinese I will pack for you and save you some food. Call me when you are on your way. Bye. I love you," Rory said.

"Ok. Bye love. I love you too," Finn said before hanging up.

Rory hung up the phone and called to her kids, "We are going to Nana's this weekend!!!"

"YAY!!!" she heard in a matter of a minute.

"Ella can you pack your clothes and Dee's. Charlie I am trusting you to pack the stuff you need," Rory said.

"Ok Mommy," Ella said while grabbing Dee's hand and walking to her room to pack her things first.

"Charlie?" Rory asked.

"I will Mommy," Charlie said.

"I want to see what you all packed when you are done," Rory said.

"OK!!!" Ella and Charlie yelled.

"Now food," Rory said to herself. She picked up the phone and called the Chinese place.

"Hello Nick…How are you? … Good… I would like 4 Morgan's and 1 mini Morgan…Yeah 20 minutes… Delivered…Ok thanks…Bye," Rory said before hanging up.

"Shoot I forgot to call Mom," Rory said before picking up the phone again.

"Lorelai's House of Chocolate Love. How may I help you today?" Lorelai said.

"Hi Mom. What's up?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. You coming down?" Lorelai asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah when Finn is off of work," Rory said.

"I thought Finn was off a 4?" Lorelai asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah but someone needed him. So he might not be off until 7, but he is going to try to get off early," Rory said.

"I see, but I got to get back to work. I love you sweets, bye. Call me when you are on you way," Lorelai said.

"Ok. Bye Mommy. I love you too." Rory said before hanging up.

Rory went to her and Finn's room to pack clothes for them for the weekend. She also checked what Ella and Charlie packed and it all looked ok.

2 hours later the Morgan family was on their way to Stars Hollow for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow!!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But here is the newest chapter of 15 Years Later!!!!

The Morgan family pulled up to Luke's diner and got out. As soon as Rory entered she was "attacked" bu three bodies, her mom, her sister Maddie, and her other sister Addie.

Rory: "Hey mom, Addie, and Maddie. I missed you guys too"

Lorelai: "Ohhh finally my last missing daughter!!!"

Ella, Charlie, and Dee: "Nana, Papa, Uncle Will, Aunt Maddie, Aunt Addie!!!!"

Lorelai, Luke, Will, Maddie, Addie: "Ella, Charlie, Dee we missed you guys!!"

Everyone gave each other hugs and decided they were gonna have a movie night.

Rory, Addie, Maddie, and Lorelai

Doose's

Rory: "Guess who I talked to today?"

Lorelai: "My mom"

Rory: "No, Logan!"

Addie: "Oh my god! What happened?"

Maddie: "Yeah. What happened?"

Rory: "Well he freaked out on me for marrying Finn"

Lorelai: "Wow!!! Geez that was like foreve ago though"

Rory: "Yeah mom but he wasn't invited or probably even told about it"

Lorelai: "Oh yeah sorry sweets I forgot"

Rory: "It is ok. Let's just get the rest of the supplies and go watch some movies"

Addie: "Hey Ror did you remember we have to go to a party at grandma's house tomorrow?"

Rory: "Yeah I did. I packed an outfit each for Finn, the kids, and me"

Maddie: "Are they gonna be grandma approved?"

Rory: "Probably not"

All the girls laughed and went on to find all the food they needed. The rest of the night was spent watching Breakfast Club, Breakfast At Tiffany's, and Mission Impossible (per Finn and Luke's request) and eating candy, pizza, and chinese.


	4. Chapter 4

HI ALL!! I want to tell everyone that my stories are on hiatus right now..Sorry everyone! I don't have any ideas of where to go from where they are at right now so I'm asking everyone who likes my stories to message me about ideas of where to go from where they are at! Please help me! THANKS!

COFFEELOVER99


End file.
